Of Sons and Daughters
by VeilsofSleep
Summary: Danny had no idea how it came to pass, but:"Kade Noshimori, get your butt down here in fifteen-no, no, make it five seconds!" 'Foster daughter' was really code for 'permanent protective detail'. Team fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Todays episode was freaking fantastic. Am not a fan of Adam Noshimori. This little puppy came from no where. Enjoy folks. Spoilers for Episode 2x22 and probably others as well.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.  
**

Chapter 1: Learning**  
**

Danny had no idea how it came to pass, but:

"Kade Noshimori, get your butt down here in _fifteen_-no, no, make it _five_ seconds!" he hollered down the hallway while simultaneously packing a lunch for himself, Gracie and his newest house guest. His new foster daughter, the sister of Adam Noshimori had been living at his place for nearly a month now. 'Foster daughter' was really code for 'permanent protective detail'. Upon his arrest, the younger Noshimori explained a most intriguing situation and for her protection, Kade was taken in.

As expected, Adam Noshimori had slithered out of most of the charges that had been put to him, including threatening an officer with weapon, conspiracy to murder and obstruction of an investigation. The only charge that stuck properly was possession of arms, and with his lawyer, they had whittled the sentence down to six months. That basically meant that Kade would have ended up in the system until those six months were up and at which point Adam would need to file a petition to win guardianship. Instead, he offered Five-0 some crucial information pertaining to Wo Fat on the condition that his sister would be well looked after.

Thumping down the stairs, Kade fell on the bottom step and landed hard on her knees and wrist with a strangled cry. Dropping the peanut butter where it was, Danny hurried to help her up. Accepting his hand, she levered herself up while he surveyed her with careful eyes looking for any signs of injury. As usual, she ignored him and sat down on at the island next to Grace who was sitting with her math book open. In the last two months, Kade het yet to speak with anyone but Kono and even then she had only muttered a 'yes' and 'no' in response to her questions. With a loud huff, Grace erased her answer for the fifth time with a look of pure frustration on her face. Glancing down, Kade let a small smile appear on her face as she studied the problem. With a finger, she pointed out Grace's mistake.

"I forgot to carry the five, that's it?" Grace looked at the page in mild annoyance, "Thanks Kade." With a nod, the smile slid off Kade's face and she continued to stare at the counter.

Selective mutism was apparently not uncommon among those who suffered a great trauma or abuse as children (Kei witnessed the murder of her mother at age five and since then had been carted around from Yakuza member to Yakuza member until the death of her father). From what Danny had been able to gather from the mumbo jumbo in the pysch eval, Kade had a mild form of Asperger's and was quite high functioning in terms of her IQ but only in the areas of mathematics and science; her reading and language skills were sorely lacking. Unfortunately that meant she could give them little to no information on the Yakuza, her brother, father or Wo Fat, but also meant they had little to fear from her. Sliding a plate of waffles over to Kade, Danny smiled at the nod that he received in return. Up till a few days ago, she had avoided even looking at him. This was an improvement.

"Alright, so once we drop this little miss-" he ruffled his daughter's hair, "to her mom, you and I are taking a field trip to HPD, is all your stuff packed?" She nodded again, "Good, Steven is going to watch you for the next few days as I am visiting Jersey."

This trip to New Jersey was completely his mother's fault. After attempting emotional black mail for months she finally said the magic words; "We lost Mattie, we don't want to lose you too." Of course Danny booked a Friday evening flight for Newark and applied for a week of off time in mere minutes of that phone call; his mother was a manipulation _master_. It hadn't been hardy to get time off since his boss was also his best friend and still owed him for _disappearing after a dangerous fugitive_ a while back.

The drive to HPD was quiet, but Danny could tell that the prospect of living with a stranger worried her. Her eyes showed the fear and Danny did his best to soothe her with soft words and the positive traits of Steven J. McGarrett. Keeping her head down, she followed Danny into the HPD building, never speaking to anyone and staying very close to her temporary guardian. Like some strange covert exchange, she was handed off to the Lt Cmdr. Danny handed Steve a suitcase that held Kade's clothes and school books and gave him a quick rundown of how this week was going to go.

"She doesn't eat much, she's very quiet and has nightmares occasionally," Danny listed off on his fingers, "on Tuesdays, she gets to visit her brother in lockup and _does not_ appreciate it when you mess up her things." The incident during her first night at Danny's place stood out vividly in his memory. It included Kade giving him a glare that seemed closer to the face that Gollum made when someone stole the ring, "Kade, make sure he eats breakfast otherwise he gets cranky, don't touch his Mercury Marquis and if he has aneurysm face make sure all the grenades and flash bombs are hidden."

Kono and Chin watched this exchange with mild amusement. Both parties seemed a little disgruntled at their respective descriptions.

"You've got a flight to catch, brah," Chin tapped his watch. It was nearing departure time and Danny needed to hustle if he wanted to remain in his mother's good books.

"Alright, call me if anything happens," Danny waved goodbye and hurried out the door.

Kade blinked. Steve blinked back.

"Dinner?" Kono suggested, sensing that they would be here all night if some intervention did not take place, "Maybe Italian?" According to Adam, Kade was receptive to Italian food, especially Gnocchi. Yes, Kono had in fact started talking to Adam. They were angry at each for different reasons, but now that everyone knew about them, certain things were easier.

"Well Kade?" Steve turned back to the girl. Surveying him with obvious suspicion she nodded once, "Alright, let's go."

Having next to no contact with Kade, Steve was unprepared for how eerily silent she was. Not a word crossed her lips during the entirety of the weekend. Steve was used to spending the majority of his time with Danny, who spent almost every waking minute speaking. Regardless, the weekend had almost deathly silent. After realizing that he wasn't about to get any conversation out of the teenager that had settled on his couch with a book (which she seemed to be struggling with), Steve went out to muck around with his dad's old car. Imagine his surprise when he slid out from underneath his car to retrieve a wrench and found Kade sitting there handing it to him.

"Hey," he sighed, taking the wrench from her and just for the sake of saying something he asked her a question, "Do you what kind of car this is?" she shook her head, "Would you like to know?" she nodded and Steve smiled a little bit, "Well alright then." They spent the morning, and much of the afternoon inspecting and fixing up the car, after that she taught her a great many more things. She seemed to absorb everything he explained about camshafts and pneumatic breaks and would point things out as he spoke about them. With a studious expression her face, the girl nodded when he looked to see if she was keeping up and would hand him whatever he was reaching for. They found a comfy symbiosis after that.

* * *

"STEVEN!" Danny's loud angry voice filled Steve's phone very early one week later. Danny had arrived the day earlier and when Kade followed him out of HPD, she actually smiled and waved goodbye at Steve, which from what he understood was the closest he'd ever get to a hug from that girl. Even Danny had been impressed. Now Steve wondered what he could have possibly done at seven in the morning. Of course he was already dressed and his on his way to pick up Danny, but now he wondered if it would be good for the blonde to drive himself.

"Yes Daniel?" he asked careful to keep his tone neutral and as un-sarcastic as possible. It would not do to irk Danny further.

"Are you the one who taught Kade how to take apart an engine, and fix a leaky toilet?"

Steve did not like where this was heading; "Yes."

"Are you also the one who explained to her the mechanics of electrical switchboards and the basics in Molotov cocktails?"

Uh-oh.

"Why?"

"Because she attempted all four things!" Danny sounded very annoyed.

"Well did she do it right?"

...

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Well did she?"

...

"I got to her before she could touch my car, find the switchboard for the building or find the gasoline," _Thank God_, "But she did get to the toilet."

"Does it drip anymore?"

...

"No."

Danny could practically feel the smugness emanating from the Lieutenant Commander through the phone.

"I'm actually disappointed she didn't get a chance to make the Molotov cocktail."

"You _bastard_."

END

Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Thanks for all your feedback. I've decided to do this as a series of oneshots, or two parters. Any grammar and spelling mistsakes are my own. And I made a typo last time- I'm a huge fan of Adam Noshimori! Shout outs at the end. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Kade. Hawaii Five-0 and related characters belong to their respective creators.  
**

Miracles in Mundane Things

Settled comfortably in his office, Danny tried to ignore the teenager that was settled on the floor by his couch. After trying to find a comfortable position on the couch for nearly an hour, Kade had given up entirely and opted to sit on the ground cross legged with papers scattered around her as she worked out complex equations with so many numbers that it made his head spin. Today was paper work day in Five-0. Due a lack of any sort of a case, the team instead settled in for a long day of paperwork which always seemed to be a very large stack of files on their desks. Usually the stack was larger if there had been grenades, terrorists, or property damage involved. If all three were involved, the stack was never ending. After trying his best to remain focussed on the report in front of him (Suspect blah, blah, blah...McGarrett...grenade..._Bat shit insane_, blah, blah blah...), he peeked over his desk and watched Kade. Looking enthralled by her math homework she scribbled furiously, every now and then a self satisfied smirk would appear on her face. The girl, a prodigy, was taking university courses in calculus and Algebra and seemed to enjoying them.

"Watcha workin' on babe?" Danny asked finally, unable to keep the grin off his face. Glancing up at him, she shrugged and he nodded in response before both returned to their work. Eventually, Kono called them out for a quick lunch. Today that consisted of Chinese takeout. Everyone settled into their chairs and started eating, comments being thrown across the table every now and then.

"Steven, once again your insanity has led to impossible amounts of dead trees. I mean don't you care even a little bit about the environment? Gracie would throw a fit if I told her how much extra paper we waste because of your stupid ass botched attempts at bravado," Danny commented sharply as they started eating. With his mouth full all Steve managed to do in retort was shrug, "I still have that number from that therapist."

"Well it worked didn't it?" Steve swallowed so he could rush to his own defence since none of the other members of their team seemed like they would. Quite the opposite, they were sharing entertained grins, "We caught the guy!"

"Yes, only after you _covered him in cement_!" the words snapped with a heavy dose of annoyance in them.

"I got him to stop running." Steve pouted, _pouted._

"Tackling, tripping and occasionally shooting are _appropriate_ ways to stop a suspect from fleeing," Danny enunciated carefully, his hand shooting forward as though to emphasize what he was already vehemently explaining, "a cement truck is_ never _a stable, sane person idea."

"He would've gotten-"

"Um guys..." Chin tilted his head towards Kade. Her food lay untouched and instead she was scribbling on a napkin with a pen that had been lying unclaimed on the table. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she worked swiftly and carefully in a neat scrawl. Peeking over her shoulder, Chin smiled lightly at the slightly familiar numbers, "Schrödinger's equation."

He earned himself looks of surprise from everyone, including Kei.

"Bullshit," Danny replied crossing his arms, "You made that up."

"Nope, I memorized the thing to impress this math major a few years older than me when I was fresh out of the academy," Chin explained chuckling at the memory of him as a bright eyed youth trying to sound older and far more intelligent than he was.

"Did it work?" The words slipped from the mouth of Kade. They were barely above a whisper, but her voice had an odd sort of melodic quality to it. It was not at all unpleasant even if her voice did sound a little shaky from lack of use. Her expression was one of true curiosity, and it was like she didn't even know that minor miracle that had occurred. After what seemed like an age, Kade had spoken to them and actually looked interested in an answer. The four Five-0 members blinked for a second, dumbfounded.

Chin regained his faculties first and replied in a casual joking voice, "Course it did. I was a smooth operator back in the day, kid." He earned himself a half smile from Kade.

"Wait; was this the woman who ended up dumping a plate of calamari on your lap during Uncle's forty seventh birthday?" Kono had very vague memories of this math major.

"Yeah, turns out she was lolo, cuz," Chin shrugged easily. The banter eased back to normal, the only difference was that Kade was not scribbling on her napkin indifferently; instead she was listening intently to the conversation and despite her mostly blank look, her lips would turn up occasionally in a small smile.

END

**Shout outs:**

**KimmiFern: For now I do have time, for once! expect more updates soon!  
**

**crkonicek: Hope you enjoy!  
**

**cyn23: I'm glad you like Kade! I'm going to try and flesh out her character more in upcoming characters.  
**

**Benito: Glad you found it funny!  
**

**Spence Sabien: I was initially going to make it a oneshot, but then a bunch of ideas assaulted me and I figured I might as well post them. I hope they're good!  
**

**Stront: I'm glad you liked it!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy! Thanks to bbybyrd, Lidill, and lissazara for your reviews! All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own (apologies). **

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything but Kade, Adam Noshimori would be cast regular. **

Justice and Clumsiness Go Hand in Hand:

"Stop it!" Kade's voice called over the small crowd that gathered some ten feet away from her and it gladly parted to include her in the unfolding drama. Three young men, probably only a few years older than her looked to be harassing a boy in her grade named Kenji. Thanks to her family history, Kade could spot a Yakuza from a mile away. These three were most definitely Yakuza. Kenji seemed to be someone they were trying to coerce into the gang. Something in her snapped at the scene; her entire family had been lost to her thanks to the Yakuza. It was hardly fair for her to let another soul be pulled into the fold. Most of the school kids were surprised she had said anything at all, "Leave him _alone_."

"And why would we do that, freak?" the tallest one asked taking a threatening step forward, "Stay out of it." Dismissively he turned away from Kade. He missed the anger that flashed in her eyes and the way her jaw clenched but everyone else took note; it was a glare that demanded authority. Sticking out a hand, she placed it on the seat of the bike next to her. It was Ducati, a few years old, but still beautiful. Next to it sat a Yamaha and another Ducati. Three guesses who they belonged to.

With a hard shove, she sent the Ducati toppling and like dominos, the other two bikes went crashing to the ground. It was nothing that would cause any permanent damage to the bikes, but caused enough of a crash and bang that the men swung around to her and sputtered in fury at her insolence. It was more the symbolism of the matter; she was undermining their influence.

"Oops."

"Do you know who we are?" the tall one thundered again.

"Yup."

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Be cool, Danno." Steve's warning fell on deaf ears as Danny stormed through the school. Kade's involvement in a gang fight had been in the farthest realm of possibility, much less hearing that she had _actually_ _started_ a fight. Kade did not get in fights simply because she kept to herself; it was a system that worked quite well as far as Danny could tell. Until now. Bursting into the principal's office he found his young ward, uninjured for the most part, clutching an ice pack to what he was sure was a split lip. Her clothes were rumpled and her fist looked to be a little swollen. Next to her was a young man who seemed to be in a similar state.

"Ah, Detective Williams, Lt. Cmdr McGarrett," Principal O'Hara was an old timer, at this point nothing surprised her. Not even the _daughter_ of a Yakuza head getting in a fight with a few low level thugs.

"What happened? What did she do?" Danny started not taking a seat, his hands whirling into action. With a sigh, Steve realized he would need to be a little more collected for the sake of all of them and took a seat as O'Hara suggested, "How did _she_ get in a fight with _Yakuza_?"

"It wasn't her fault!" the boy spoke up quickly and then blanched when Danny sent him a most foul glare.

"And you are?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow and a mildly amused expression. Honestly, Danny was taking this far too seriously. It was doubtful those Yakuza would get away this given who Kade was related to. Even from prison, Kade's brother was powerful.

"Kenji Murakami," he replied with a nod, "Kade was trying to help me-"

"She knocked over their Ducatis," O'Hara interrupted sharply, "Honestly why you two would engage in a physical battle while outnumbered is beyond-!"

"You _tipped _over their bikes?" Danny sounded irate...very loudly. As expected, Kade shrugged.

"And then what happened?" Steve asked, coaxing for more answers and staving off any tirade that Danny was about to have.

"Well they looked like they were going to kill her, so I sort of...tackled one of them..." Kenji looked a little bit proud of himself for that and again the smirk fell dead when he spotted Danny.

"Meanwhile the remaining thugs began _kicking_ Ms. Noshimori in the ribs." Principal O'Hara finished dully.

"And at what point did she get hit in the face?"

Everyone in the room exchanged significant looks and Steve had a notion of where this was going. He couldn't control the grin that appeared on his face.

"She...uh...fell and hit her head on the handle bar of the Ducati," Kenji finished while Kade sent them all a withering glare. It seemed Kade's clumsiness was most inconvenient.

The car ride to HPD was deathly silent. While Danny fumed, Steve tried to maintain a straight face. He couldn't explain why the situation was so humorous; usually irony wasn't this entertaining. Glancing into the rear view mirror, he let out a snort of laughter. _That_ was why. With one hand supporting her chin and the other an ice pack, the look on Kade's face was one of both utter humiliation and _raw anger_. It was oddly endearing, or at least he thought so. After being chewed out by O'Hara and Danny, Kade had been dragged to a hospital where they x-rayed her chest and stitched up her fat lip, which now looked like a sausage across her face.

"They gave you some painkiller for your ribs," Danny grunted from the passenger seat and tossed a bottle of medication to the back; "Two days _suspension_ and being _grounded _for week outta be more than enough time for you to rest."

And the silence returned. Swallowing, Steve flicked on the radio.

_One more lonely night for me,_

_I looked up, _

_What did I see?_

_Sexy eyes!_

"Oh HELL no."

Steve lost it at the sight of Danny's harassed looking face. Laughter filled the car, drowning out the melodious sound of Dr. Hooks.

END

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Aolanscluver (Wow, that's the best complement Kade could've gotten!), HBSpud, Anon (Yes, the Adam/Kono relationship will be explored in a few chapters, don't worry :)), LimeJuiceTub, Rebeccalist123, and last but not least Lidil. Enjoy!**

A Stern Word or Two:

Prison visits were awkward. That was what Adam had decided. Especially if the visitee hardly spoke at all.

"Kade, what happened to your face?" Adam Noshimori studied his sister carefully through the glass. Her lip had two stitches in it and was swollen. And she looked surlier than usual. Admittedly during his time in the Yakuza, and now in prison with some very distasteful people, he had seen far worse injuries than a split lip. But still, this was his baby sister and had he been out of prison he probably would've grounded her...and then found the little shits that did this. At the moment all he could do was raise an eyebrow and convince her to explain.

"I fell."

"You fell?"

"And hit the handlebar of a Ducati."

...

"And don't forget the part where you punched a Yakuza punk in the face," Danny commented appearing behind her with irritation on his face.

Adam's eyebrows shot up, "_What_?"

"You're girl here started a fight with _your_ people," Danny retorted glaring at both Kade and Adam.

"Oh come on Danno, Kade was just defending the honor of a friend," Steve thumped his partner heartily on the shoulder and earned himself a curt snap at his hand and a glare.

"You shut up!" Danny retorted sharply, "Do _not _encourage her."

"She's a teenager, teenagers get into fights," Steve shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not Yakuza heiresses, Steven!"

"Excuse me, would someone care to _explain_?" Adam interrupted the pair incredulously. It was incredibly alarming to hear that Yakuza had attacked his sister. Thus far his reputation had kept him safe enough in prison and offered Kade some protection on the outside, but if someone was targeting his sister than action needed to be taken.

"Nothing, some punks were bugging this kid, Kenji, and _your_ sister decided to be his defender," Steve explained simply and oddly enough looked a little proud. The whole incident certainly sounded far tamer with Steve explaining, very much not the same conversation he had with O'Hara. Then again, Steven was also the one who had grenades hidden in the glove compartment of his _partner's_ car. Sanity was not to be expected.

"Which punks exactly?" Adam asked raised eyebrow. The look in his eye suggested that he was considering carrying out some sort of an illegal and probably lethal form of vengeance.

"Don't do anything dopey, we've already got HPD looking into it," Danny quickly squashed any plans he had of getting retribution, "Are you really that frigging stupid? Haven't you figured out yet that this idiotic revenge bull crap only ends up with _you _in _jail_?"

"I was simply going to order my lieutenant to have a stern _word_ with these _punks_."

"A 'stern word' does not include bats, guns, or the threat of violence or death," Danny retorted sharply.

"Well, _sometimes_ it does."

"SHUT UP, Steven!"

"I'm just saying it depends on the situation-"

"Exactly I'm with McGarrett on this-"

"_No_. You, Noshimori, do not get a say!" Danny snapped, "Convicts get to sit quietly in prison, not order hits on some kids!"

"I wasn't going to order a hit," Adam rolled his eyes. The detective certainly was dramatic. Kono had warned him about this. Apparently, Danny disliked him but was forcing himself to have some sort of contact with Noshimori since he was responsible for Kade and Adam was in short _still dating_ Kono.

"Daniel, _Relax_." It was Kade's mouth from which these words were uttered.

Danny's eyebrow twitched.

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen 'aneurysm face' on him," Steve commented conversationally, laughter in twinkling in his eyes.

"I have no words, Steven, **none**." With his nostrils flaring, Danny thumped out, squaring his shoulders.

"That's probably signalling the apocalypse or something," Steve shrugged, "I'll go see if I can shave some time of your punishment Kade. Have fun in here, Adam! Oi Danno, wait up!"

"Stay away from me, you stupid...!" Danny's voice trailed off as he doubt began in full tirade mode.

Kade pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering if all adults were this immature.

"Seriously Kade, tell me their names."

Apparently they were. Kade made herself walk away.

Needless to say there was a standing order on the island that no one, _no one,_ was to mess around with Kade Noshimori. Firstly HPD, with help from Five-0, distributed justice and arrested the punks for assault and harassment and scared a great many others in the process (an incident with Steve throwing Hawaii's telephone book at someone had occurred). Secondly, for some reason after the incident, Yakuza members, both big and small, did their best to stay the hell away from the youngest Noshimori. Though Steve could never prove it, he didn't doubt that Adam had given the idiots that attacked her a 'stern word' when they arrived in prison.

END

Lemme me know! And also if anyone has any requests, let me know and I'll try to write them!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this entirely thanks to KatieB who posed some very good questions. A whole bunch are answered in this oneshot. And there is some Adam/Kono business in this for anon. Set right after episode 2.21.**

How it Came to Be:

The Five-0 interrogation and holding cells looked oddly like third world torture chambers. Not the most pleasant of musings for one Adam Noshimori, but at this point, all he could do was chuckle at the comparison weakly. His whole _grand_ revenge plan was dead. His father was dead.

_I'm so sorry, Father, I'm so sorry I failed you._

And somehow, _somehow_, Wo Fat was alive and well, while his _father_ was in pieces. Literally.

Nausea swirled in Adam's stomach.

He remembered when the first innocuous looking package arrived in the mail at his private residence. The blood felt like it was swirling in his stomach and Adam had spent forty five minutes heaving into a toilet until his eyes stopped blurring with tears, anger and _fear._ Fear for his father, fear for so many things he did not want to understand or see. Grief he was forced to bear. Pure grief was something he had felt once before and he knew well how all consuming it could be. More consuming than revenge in fact.

Right now, Adam steeled himself. Right now he had more important, _living _things to worry about.

Though he hoped Kono would come through that door and tell him everything would be fine, he doubted it.

It was unsurprising to see Williams and McGarrett enter looking drawn and tired. He must have looked better than McGarrett if nothing else.

"I assume you gentlemen have a clear idea of what has transpired," Adam didn't feel any need to cover himself now. The sound of his voice, almost broken, only affirmed what the men already knew, "I'll plead to whatever you want, but I have one favor. I need-"

"Hang on!" Williams' voice echoed with indignation against the concrete walls, "You don't get to go asking for favors!"

"What were you thinking, Adam," McGarrett looked dead on his feet, but stared at Adam with a measure of sadness, even sympathy. All Hiro Noshimori wanted was a proper life for his son, that was why he ran and faked his death in the first place and walked in Wo Fat's hands. Now, that same son was sitting in handcuffs, "We had an agreement."

"You found the packages Wo Fat sent me."

_You know._

"Well, 're lawyers, they can get you out of this with minimal jail time," Williams shrugged, "Your gonna go to trial and probably get off pretty easy."

_How was that relevant? What happens to me doesn't matter anymore._

"That's not important, what's important is that you find someone for me," Adam retorted stubbornly, not willing to listen to their assurances and irritation and exhaustion. This wasn't over yet. There was one piece yet to fall and he would be damned if he let it fall.

"We aren't doing you favors buddy," Williams retorted angrily, "You've got no cards to play!"

"I have information on Wo Fat."

"He's already in prison, we don't need anything more."

"I can make the case against him stronger," Adam argued back stubbornly and Steve could tell they would get nowhere if they continued to deny him. There something other than revenge in Adam's eyes. There was grief, anger, and something else there that he couldn't quite recognize, but it was something that was familiar none the less.

"What do you want?"

"Protection."

The officers exchanged glances. Adam couldn't get better protection than the whole of the Yakuza.

"For who?" There was some understanding on Steve's face.

"Kade Noshimori."

Silence followed then.

But Adam knew they wouldn't deny him.

* * *

It was some measure of relief for Danny to sit in his car again with Steve in the driver's seat. No red impala, no letters and no death threats at the moment. It well past eleven, but unfortunately Five-0 wasn't done yet. Kono and Chin were taking Adam's statement and Steve and Danny were fulfilling a promise. Apparently there was an apartment at the edge of Chinatown listed as a rental property in Adam's books along with several others. They were all safe houses, but this particular apartment was occupied by a young woman, a teenager, who bore the last name Noshimori.

_You swear to keep her safe and I'll tell you everything I know about Wo Fat's criminal enterprises._

They would have said yes regardless of what Adam was giving them. The last thing they wanted was another life taken in this blood feud.

The building was in a lower-middle class neighborhood and was very inconspicuous with a takeout place below and a clothing shop next to it. It took only a few minutes to reach the door from the street where they parked and Steve knocked twice against the wood. They waited for a few minutes and heard nothing.

_Spidey senses engaged._ They un-holstered their weapons simultaneously.

"Kade, my name is Steve," he decided to try one more time before kicking the door open, "Adam sent me."

Shuffling was heard on the other side of the door, but neither man lowered their weapon. A few clicks later the door swung open to reveal a skinny dark haired girl with fair skin. Her wide eyes seemed far too blank and the way she was limping hardly seemed normal. And she had what looked to be a cheese grater raised in a defensive position in front of were no questions or answers spilling from her mouth. For a second, she looked as though she was ready to talk and then clamped her jaw shut.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked lowering his weapon and taking a step inside the apartment.

Two things became apparent:

Firstly the unconscious body on the floor with his hands and feet bound using what looked to be electrical cords and an old t shirt. There also happened to be a broken vase and lots of smashed glass nearby. No doubt those two things were related.

Secondly was a package that sat on her coffee table. Just as innocent looking as the one's they had found in Adam Noshimori's room. Brown paper wrapped in twine with a post mark from Japan. Dread filled Steve.

_Had she opened it?_

The torn tape suggested yes. While Danny checked the thug's pulse, Steve lifted the corner of the package and inhaled sharply at the sight of browning blood and-

_Oh god._

Inhaling sharply, Steve let the cardboard go and turned away from the table. Receiving pieces of his father had driven Adam Noshimori to seek revenge in a brutal fashion and almost ruin all the hard work he had down to get his organization clean. All Steve could do was hope that Kade could somehow survive the trauma.

"Kade, are you alright?" he turned to the girl who continued to stare at him blankly, "What happened?"

_Shock, she was in shock_.

"He delivered the package," the words were low, barely a whisper, "-pulled a gun."

No more explanation was needed.

* * *

"Cuz, I need a minute."

Chin looked up At Kono. Currently he was sitting in Adam's holding cell with a pen and pad, writing down everything the man said and occasionally shooting protective big brother death glares at him. Keeping a bet with himself, Chin had guessed that Kono would've been down here five minutes ago. Apparently she had more anger that he had given her credit for. As much as he wanted to keep his cousin away from this man, Chin nodded and stepped outside.

"You came." Adam sounded mildly amazed. After all, he had pointed a gun at her, tied her up and then threatened her co workers and friends. It took a strong woman to bear that, but an even stronger one to come and face him with nothing but worry and compassion in her eyes. Even now, there was very little fury in Kono's eyes, despite everything he had done. Adam swallowed.

"Of course I did." The words were uttered with Kono rolling her eyes in that familiar way, trying to ease the tension, "I need to kick your ass at some point, by the way."

Adam couldn't smile at the joke, he merely swallowed again.

"I'm pissed beyond belief, Adam, but I can't hate you for it," Kono shook her head and settled in the chair that Chin had just vacated. Her a cop, had somehow fallen in love with the _head of the Yakuza_. It was unimaginable, it was beyond crazy, but somehow they had dared to fall. And even now, Kono couldn't regret. There was nothing but sincerity in all of Adam's words and actions. For a mafia boss, he was almost overly sincere and honest with his emotions, "I'm sorry about your father-" she had hated the man, but still, the apology was not to him, but to his son; "And I'm sorry things ended up this way."

"I had to do it. Or at least I had to try."

It wasn't an apology, Adam wouldn't apologize for trying to kill the man that hurt his family, but he would apologize for everything else for the rest of his life if he had too.

"I'm glad McGarrett's okay."

"Yeah well, you were the one pointing a gun at him."

"I had to _try_."

"I know."

Kono had seen everyone around her do horrible things, amoral things to try and fix things.

Danny shot Stan.

Jenna betrayed them.

Steve, well Steve had done many things to try and find the truth about his parents.

And together, Five-0 had stolen ten million dollars from HPD itself.

* * *

The crime scene was set up and while everything was being processed, Steve escorted Kade down to the ambulance that waited. Taking one look at it, Kade froze and rooted herself. There was no emotion on her face, but she refused to move, to speak. The blinking lights drew her gaze and every time a sound loud enough to reach her ears echoed, her head would snap to it as though it was an incoming attack.

"Kade you need to see a doctor," Steve urged. Judging by the way she was holding herself, Kade had a few cracked ribs. She shook her head vigorously and Steve doubted they would get anywhere this way. Now he was starting to understand Danny's frustration every time Steve refused medical assistance after an inury. So for now, he decided to let her get away with what he did every time he was wounded, "Alright fine, but you'll get looked at by the EMTs."

That was not a question.

Hesitantly, she nodded.

It was nearly three in the morning when Five-0 managed to gather again. Ignoring the curious glances Kono and Chin were sending their visitor, Steve deposited Kade in his office and then addressed the rest of the team.

"She was attacked, but the kid put up a hell of a fight," Danny was explaining when he arrived to the main room.

He sounded impressed. Mildly.

"Alright, but what do we do with her?" Chin's question was the most relevant.

"We make sure she's safe."

After all that was what they promised Adam.

"How exactly Steven?"

What they needed was a cover. Some sort of story that wouldn't make it seem odd that all four of them were taking care of her.

"Daniel, how do you feel about being a foster parent?"

It took a few seconds for Danny's sleep numbed mind to understand exactly what Steve was implying.

"_What_?"

"Let's face it, none of us can take care of this kid on our own, what with bad guys crawling out of the woodwork, but if we work together-"

"So you want all four of us to be her guardians?" Kono clarified.

"No, officially it would be one of us..."

...

"And I elect Danny."

After lots of griping on Danny's part and a lot of soothing on Steve's part, Danny agreed to this cockamamie plan. Until Adam was out of jail, Kade would be under the protection and care of Five-0, with Danny acting her guardian simply because he seemed like the only one who could possibly provide some stability. No insult meant to Kono or Chin of course, but Danny was good with kids. And Steven was well aware that him attempting to raise a teenager for any prolonged period of time would probably end in disaster.

"That is ridiculous, I have had minimal contact with teenagers, Steve-" Danny cut off as they strode into Steve's office. His new ward was settled comfortably on the floor of Steve's office with her back against the couch. In her hand was a pen and the canary yellow writing pad below was a large mess of numbers, symbols and equations, "...Okay. So Kade, you're going to be staying with me until your brother gets outta jail."

A raised eyebrow was his answer.

"My names Danny."

A nod.

"Alright, let's go see your brother."

* * *

"Kade, thank God." Relief. Pure Relief.

Whether they personally liked Adam or not, they had to admit that his care for his sister had to mean he wasn't a bad person, not like Wo Fat or Noshimori Sr. He wasn't cuffed anymore (it was against regulation, but since Kono had been the last one in here...) and Adam quickly pulled Kade in an embrace. Digging her head into his shoulder Kade looked like she was trying to keep herself calm and failing miserably.

Things calmed down after that.

Somehow the stress of the last few months seemed to melt away for all parties involved.

It felt like the storm was over for a little while.

* * *

Alrighty, another addition to the collection. I appreciate your reviews a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here you go, another chapter!**

**A very special thanks to: Lidill (thank you so much for reviewing the last few chapters, I really appreciate it)  
**

****PB and J Does Not a Chemical Experiment Make:

With a sigh, Chin led Kade into the emergency room.

The young woman followed the stoic detective as he weaved through the crowd, nestling her injured arm to her chest. Despite the pain, Kade gritted her teeth and didn't let out a squeak as she knocked into someone arguing with a nearby nurse. Quickly, a protective hand curled over her shoulder and Chin continued pulling her forward.

The incident had been entirely Kenji's fault.

A chemistry lab was no place for a sandwich and apparently Kade's clumsiness picked the moment she was tossing out the atrocious thing to ruin. With her legs flying out from underneath her, Kade's hand landed squarely on the ignited Bunsen burner they were to use as she fell. Despite attempting to protest, Kade's teacher made her sit in the nurse's office humiliatingly enough and one quick call later, she found herself seated next to Chin in a car. He had no idea why the girl had shaken her head vehemently against Chin taking her to get her hand looked at, but he insisted and eventually she relented.

"You doing alright, kid?" the lieutenant asked quietly as they approached the nurses' station. Kade nodded once while glancing at the full ER, "Don't worry, I've got connections."

An incredibly beautiful woman with the sort of curls that Kade had always wanted seemed to instantly brighten when she spotted Chin. Slipping the chart in her hand to the counter, she swiftly approached them and leaned in, allowing Chin place a small kiss on her lips. Awkwardly, Kade looked away, sensing that this was a more private moment. Her eyes were fixed upon the floor until Chin squeezed her shoulder again.

"This is Malia," he introduced, "My _connection_."

The woman rolled her eyes, "I'm his wife, not some sort of confidential informant." Blushing a little bit, Chin pushed Kade forward, "Alright, let's get you set up in the back and we'll bandage that hand up." With a patient stride, Malia led Kade through the busy hallways until they reached an empty room. Hopping on to the bed, Kade winced as her had shifted uncomfortably. No one missed the look of pain on her face. While Malia got the necessary supplies, Chin stood next to Kade's bed like a body guard.

"You know, I feel like this a pattern, eh Kade?" he joked with a small smile. Of everyone in Five-0, he seemed to be the one that could always coax a smile out of her. Not even Danny could do that, "Seems you're a bit clumsy." Kade shrugged, "I was thinking about a picnic at the beach and some surfing lessons, but now I'm thinkin' that's not a good plan."

"Don't like sea salt."

And then after a second's thought she added, "We could still have a picnic."

That was almost better than a smile.

"I don't see why not," Chin shook his head lightly, making a note to plan a backyard beach barbeque at McGarrett's house.

"Alright, let's see," Malia carefully lifted the wet paper towels that covered the palm of Kade's hand and surveyed the reddened and blistered skin below. It was quite substantial and took up most of the girl's palm. Judging by the mottled skin, it must have smarted quite a bit. Malia surveyed the girl again; of course the good doctor knew this Kade's story and couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for her, "Alright, we'll I'm going to put on some cream and dressings. They'll need to be changed every day." She turned to Chin.

"I'll let Danny know," Chin nodded, assuring his wife that the Five-0 task force had this covered, "Should we ice it?"

"If it hurts a lot," Malia nodded applying a thick white cream to the angry red skin, "Fifteen minutes on, half an hour off. I'm sorry sweety, but this might scar." Again Kade shrugged. With a sympathetic nod, Malia rubbed her shoulder in a very maternal fashion and kissed Chin on the cheek before sweeping out of the room.

"Let's get you back to school, kid," Chin helped her off the bed. The car ride back to Kukui high school was mostly silent with the radio playing quietly on the background, "School nurse said you didn't want anyone to come get you and then you didn't want to come with me to the hospital either. Any particular reason why?"

She looked at him stiffly, as though wondering how much of a secret to reveal to him. After a moment, she finally answered his question, "Okasan told me to be good."

_Okasan, mother._ Seeing as how Mrs. Noshimori died nearly twelve years ago, Chin could not fathom what Kade meant but like everything else in life he took it in his stride.

"When did your mother tell you that?"

"Before she died."

Ah. Childhood memories. They must have been painful for Kade even though she never spoke about anyone in her family. Having witnessed something as tragic as she did obviously left scars. Neither Adam nor Kade had been willing to elaborate on what happened to their mother and all Chin knew what that Kade occasionally had nightmares about the incident.

"Kade, if you _ever _need any help you _need_ to tell us or your brother," Chin explained to her seriously, keeping his eyes peeled to the road. She needed to know that she was not alone. Of course, as usual, Kade kept her silence keeping her eyes focussed on the buildings they were passing, but Chin didn't doubt she heard and he wasn't above repeating this conversation if he needed too. Many of the life and death situations they often found themselves in were because the members of the Five-0 task force had the habit of trying to 'go it alone'. The last thing they needed was for this kid to develop a complex or something.

Once the car stopped by the front gates of the high school, Kade grabbed her back pack.

"Thank you Chin." She placed her uninjured hand on top of his for a second.

Before he could utter a response, she vanished through the doors.

"You're very welcome Kade."

Chin answered his ringing cell phone.

"_Chin, what'd the doc say?"_

"She's fine, Danny, Maila bandaged her hand up."

"_Did you find out what happened? Did she get in another fight? I swear to God that she will be under house arrest for a month-!"_

"Relax brah, she fell."

...

"_I told Danno there was nothing to worry about."_

It seemed Chin was on speaker phone; no doubt Steve and Danny were in the car on their way to talk to a suspect in their latest case.

"_Shut up, Super SEAL, the day I ask your advice on child rearing is the day you will officially have permission to call me Danno. Speaking of which, how many times have I asked you not to call me that?"_

"_Relax partner, I don't need permission."_

"_Based on what?"_

"_It's a term of endearment. And, I saved your life during the last raid so you owe me."_

"_Saved my life? Saved my life? Of all the boneheaded things you've ever done Steven, that sentence was by far the most mind numbingly-"_

"The kids don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight!" Chin interrupted loudly.

There was silence for a second where Steve and Danny stewed over his words.

"_You are __**so **__the daddy, Danno."_

"_Am not!"_

__END

Have a good weekend all!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for such a late update! Things got so hectic that I haven't had time to write in ages, but now I'm back with this new chappie.**

**SHOUT OUTS: MnLombardo (Hopefully this lives up!), Lidill (Thank you so much for always reviewing!), gengen99 (Thanks, I'm trying hard to keep the grammar and spelling good.), HBSpud (I think Five-0 will be good for her...in a crazy kind of way) and Anon (glad you liked it!)  
**

****Hard Truths and Right Hooks:

Despite her peculiarities, Kade was, for the most part, fairly easy going. As long as she was allowed her phone, a notebook and a pen she was easy to get along with; she had no fussy food tastes (everything from burgers and fries to Kamekona's shrimp was acceptable), or specific clothing brands or god forbid a preference for movies involving teenage werewolves. However there was one thing she refused to compromise on:

Her space.

She had her territory and as long as that wasn't disrupted, everything was good.

For instance, in Five-0, the space of floor by Danny's couch was her homework spot, the comfy sofa in Kono's office was her reading spot and Chin's office was designated for when she was doing nothing at all. Steve's office was reserved for mischief making and snooping (he had some interesting things hidden in that room). And her bedroom was her zone. It was not to be tampered with in any manner or form.

Currently, she was settled in Chin's office with head phones in her ears and was sprawled out on his couch. For his part, Chin cohabited and shared his space with Kade simply because she never bothered him. Always silent and unobtrusive, Kade was the perfect office partner.

Steve and Danny were out on some sort of pizza run which was probably going to end in an argument, leaving Kono and Kade the only other ones left in the office along with himself.

"Cuz, what's wrong?" he spotted Kono walk in wearing an extremely stricken expression.

"It's Adam."

That caught Kade's attention. A head phone was pulled from her right ear.

"Apparently there was an attack, he's in the medical ward being assessed," Kono explained with her car keys and wallet in her hand. It was obvious she intended on driving down to Halawa that minute regardless of any open cases they had waiting. Judging by the look on Kade's face, she had similar ideas.

"Go, take Kade, I'll cover for you," Chin nodded and two disappeared through the door.

* * *

Kono was biting her lower lip as she drove. With her hands digging into the steering wheel, she took another sharp turn. Kade barely winced as the tires screeched. If either of them thought reasonably, it would have occurred to them that since Adam was not being transferred to a hospital, his injuries were probably at a minimum. But the thought didn't even enter their minds.

All Kono could think about was that day when Adam pointed a gun at her. It was an odd thought, but for some reason the same pit was forming in her stomach and twisting her insides into a ball of anxiety that did then. There was a distinct possibility that Adam may have done something stupid; it was a sixth sense of sorts that Kono wasn't sure was such a blessing.

Kade's thoughts were drifting towards her mother's funeral. Throughout the days leading up to that day and the days following it, Adam had held her hand. But on **that** day, during the service, he hadn't and she didn't know why.

"He's going to be fine." Kono was speaking more to herself than to Kade, but felt that as the adult she should had at least make some sort of attempt at comforting her boyfriend's sister, "Everything is going to be fine."

Kade swallowed, clenching her jaw tightly. It was moments like this when she felt everything would spill out of her mouth, tumbling upon ears that neither wanted to hear nor needed to. It was times like this she needed to stay quiet. It was times like this when the world would move better without her.

Kade swallowed again. The lump was getting worse.

"He's going to be _fine_." Kono took a deep breath and exhaled, "He's going to be fine."

"Stop it." Kade finally couldn't physically hold her tongue anymore, "Please."

Her voice was devoid of emotion as was her face. Blank eyes stared out the windshield as the oncoming pavement like a shield keeping all the evil monsters inside her head. A quick glance to her right told Kono that Kade was not alright, no matter how calm she seemed.

"Kade, he _will _be fine."

"Maybe."

The word encompassed the hard truth. Life often came down to a maybe.

* * *

The outside of Halawa correctional prison was impressive no doubt, but Kade never found it more frightening than the creepy house at the end of Steve's street only because she didn't know what she was supposed to fear. The prison was fenced and inmates were kept well away from visitors. There were tonnes of metal, steel, fencing and concrete that kept her from the bad guys. Today, she didn't have time to stop and muse about the strict cement corners and the snipers sitting in the watch towers. Instead she strode a few paces behind Kono, letting the young officer flash her badge to oncoming guards.

"We're here to see Adam Noshimori." Kono didn't ask, but rather told a stubborn security guard why they were standing in the middle of a high security prison.

"This way." grudgingly, the guard lead them onwards through the maze of boxy hallways and fluorescent lights. The bypassed the visitors area where Kade usually found herself and instead passed through several sets of steel gates. The infirmary was a sad little replacement for any sort of real hospital, but at the very least it seemed to be clean.

"What are you two doing here?" Adam looked genuinely surprised to see both of them standing in front of his bed. His left arm was handcuffed to the metal railing of the hospital bed and there were a few stitches in his face and a thick bandage on his arm. If Kade was seeing thing correctly, here was also some bruising on his cheek.

"Really, Adam?" Kono raised an eyebrow, now slightly relieved to find that he conscious, coherent and mostly unhurt, "You don't think I got a call the minute you got hurt?"

Adam shrugged lazily and Kono got the impression that he was on a few painkillers if his glassy eyes and somewhat vacant expression were anything to go by. It was almost humorous to see the head of the Yakuza sky high on morphine.

"This is nothing." Adam looked at Kono and glanced past her at Kade who was staring adamantly at her shoes, "I'm fine."

"Was it Wo Fat?" Kono asked worriedly.

"Most likely not."

...

"Adam, what did you do?"

"Don't look at me," Adam shrugged, "From what I gather, a Triad gang banger thought prison was the best place to get some revenge. I of course defended myself vigorously." That was some relief if nothing else. Triads they could handle, but if Wo Fat placed a hit on someone, more often than not that person ended up very dead, "And why did you bring Kade? She see's enough of this place."

"Well she was with-"

"You suck." Kade glared at him, truly glared and Kono had to admit it was pretty damn impressive. On the other hand, Adam seemed worried rather than scared. It may have been new to Kono, but Adam had received that glare often. It was part of his job as older brother to receive that glare. To him this glare was the same one he received a decade ago when he accidentally stepped on her math homework.

"Now, now Kade, we all know that I can handle a little fist fight, you're the one who ends up hitting your head on the handle of motorcycle."

Kono vaguely wondered if Adam was asking for another injury. In the months she'd known Kade, Kono had never seen anger like this from the teen, "Adam maybe you should-"

"Kade, I got hurt. That is something that is going to happen." Adam ignored Kono's warning and gave his sister a stern look, "Its time you accepted that."

Kade swallowed angrily, her head cocking to one side.

"Don't give me that look," Adam retorted crossing his arms, "Now listen, the appropriate response when meeting an injured person is to give them a hug and possibly bring them chocolate. That's what** mom **used to tell us, remember?"

Those seemed to be the magic words, because Kade' anger dissolved before Kono's eyes. Blinking rapidly, Kade tried to keep her emotion under control and keep up the angry facade even though it was too late.

"Worry. A rational response," Adam gestured to her.

Swallowing Kade took a step forward and for a second it looked like she was going to hug him.

Instead, she punched him in the arm as hard as her biceps allowed.

"OW! Damn it Kade!"

"Idiot." With that word she swung around and stalked off leaving Kono staring between her retreating back and her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about her," Adam shook his head and took Kono's hand in his own, "That one actually hurt."

"Steve's been teaching her."

"I hope he doesn't turn her into a female GI Joe."

"Adam, Steve's _navy_ not army."

"To-mato, Ta-moto."


	8. Chapter 8

Report Card:

Now Detective Daniel Williams was nothing if not an involved father. Since his daughter had entered school, he had been to nearly every single parent teacher conference he could. Of course since his divorce, his attendance rate for such things had dropped quite a bit, which was fine, but that didn't mean that sometimes he felt a little useless when Grace would chatter about her teachers and her classes and he had no idea what she was saying.

So, of all the various things he did to care for Five-0's newest charge, going to her parent teacher conferences seemed like the easiest. But of course nothing is quite that simple when it comes to Kade Noshimori. Since the age of about twelve, Kade had been taking university courses in mathematics, physics and engineering along with her regular high school curriculum of English, history, art and geography. Add to that all the various psychological issues she had, and Kade was a very complicated case. This also made her parent teacher conferences a very complicated.

In essence all information regarding Kade's education was funnelled from the university professors and guidance counselors to her homeroom teacher and her social worker who then sifted through all the information and found the relevant points of discussion. In short, Danny had no idea what he walking into when he sat down in Mrs. Gabriella Knott's classroom that fine day. Currently, Kade was with Steven, who was helping her register for her courses at the university for winter semester.

"Detective Williams," Mrs. Knott nodded. Being a relatively new graduate, Knott had seen nothing like Kade before. Mr Ron McKinnly however was nearing fifty five and had seen his fair share of cases as a social worker, though admittedly the Noshimori case was certainly unique. Both gave Danny warm smiles as he sat down across from them.

"So, how's the kid doing?" Danny asked sounding a trite uncertain. Kade had only been living with him for a month now and as of yet they were still a little wary of each other. Both Knott and McKinnly exchanged glances.

"I would say she's doing _well_," Mrs. Knott replied decidedly after a second's consideration.

Well. That seemed to be a safe word, something suggesting that nothing truly awful was wrong. It was a word Danny could live with.

"According to her counselors at the university she's a fine student," McKinnly took the lead, sharing whatever information he had to offer first, "She's got a 3.7 gpa average right now and has completed all the requirements for a Bachelor's of Math degree and is halfway through a degree in software engineering-"

_A degree? _Danny raised an eyebrow. He hadn't quite anticipated how smart Kade was. Most certainly smarter than him if she had already completed a bachelor's degree and was halfway through another one.

"-However she cannot officially graduate until she has a high school diploma."

Ah. There was a clincher.

"Yes, that's where the problem comes in," Knott took over, "Kade is severely behind in her reading, writing and possibly language skills and without improvement she will not graduate high school." It was actually quite a shame that someone as intelligent as Kade struggled with such a mundane thing, a mundane thing that could possibly impede her quite a bit.

"But she tries _so_ hard," Danny looked at the man and woman questioningly. He had spent enough time with Kade to know that she put a lot of time into fixing her flaws. She was rarely seen without a book in her hand, constantly struggling to read and understand and always _trying_.

"Yes she does, and for the most part she adjusted well to this whole situation," Knott assured in a patient sort of away that must drive students insane at some point, "But her grades are her grades."

"What can we do?"

"If I may, you have a daughter, right?" McKinnly looked at Danny who nodded once, "You must read to her on occasion?"

"Of course."

"Well, let Kade read once in a while," it really sounded simply when he said it, but Danny thought about it for a second.

Kade. Independent Kade would not take kindly to a forced story time.

"Kade isn't going to like _that_ very much."

"Just for half an hour, Detective, get her to read out loud for half an hour, be it a book, newspaper, for all I care have her read labels when you go shopping!"

"Alright, of course," Danny nodded, "Are there any other concerns you have?"

They exchanged glances and Danny could tell he was going to be sitting in this chair for a while.

* * *

Feeling both tired and a little fatigued, Danny pushed open Steve's front door. It had taken an hour to go through Kade's file. Apart from her reading problem, Danny was also informed that she spoke even less at school than she did at home. That she never contributed in class and that she had no friends. Well of course McKinnly and Knott phrased it a little more elegantly, but at the moment it was the only summary Danny could come up with. The task handed to him had been monumental and he hadn't even realized it when Kade stayed with him that first night. This kid had faced things, seen things, which had been horrific enough that they had changed her forever. There was no way that in six months with himself and the other members of Five-0, Kade would magically be perfect.

"Place the glass top face...don-down on a stable ...surface and build the frame around it..."

That was Kade's voice; slow and low, she was clearly attempting to discern some sort of instructions. Her words had been a little off, but on a whole, she read quite clearly if a little slowly.

"Like this?"

That was Steve, clearly sounding mildly frustrated by something.

"No."

Danny walked out into the living room to find Steve settled amongst various screws, pieces of metal, glass, tools of various sizes and shapes and cardboard while Kade sat a few feet away in a pile of a similar nature with what looked to be an instruction manual in her hand. Leaning on the door frame he surveyed the scene for a minute.

"Well then how does it work genius?" Steve tossed his screw driver down in defeat.

"I have an IQ of 170."

...

"Just read."

"To ...build the frame start with a corner, and ...aling-align all the pieces before... attempting to..."

She was stuck. They could all see it.

"Steven, is Kade scheduled for her courses this coming winter?" Danny chose this second to intervene.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Yes Daniel. She's enrolled in two courses this upcoming semester."

"And then you went to Ikea?"

"No."

...

"We went to Pottery Barn."

"Kade! I thought I said I would do the talking!"

Kade simply shrugged.

Danny was struggling to keep the smile off his face, "So you, Mr. Navy SEAL, went to pottery barn?"

"...I needed a new coffee table." Steve's reply was gruff.

"And have been bested by said coffee table."

...

"The instructions make _no _sense."

Rolling up his sleeves, Danny picked up an oddly shaped piece of wood, "Read that last part again, Kade."

At the end of three hours, Danny, Steve and Kade put their heels up on the new table that sat in the center of Steve's living room. Both Steve and Danny were nursing cold beers in their hands and Kade sat silently and stonily with her sprite. Fiddling with tab, she looked around the distractedly, biting her lower lip. It was clear something was annoying the girl.

"What's going on over there Kade?" Danny finally asked.

"What did Ms. Knotts say, and Mckinnly say?" It seemed obvious to her that must have had a few things to say. After all, all her life Kade had been called a 'difficult child'. In fact the only person who hadn't called her that was currently sitting in Halawa surrounded by four cement walls. The other was dead.

"Well, you've officially worked your way through a mathematics degree and are halfway through an engineering one," Danny offered the good news first and was not met with any sort reaction other than a shrug from Kade, "she may have also mentioned that your behind in your reading."

Kade swallowed. It was nothing she didn't know about herself. Instead she changed the subject, "The left leg is crooked." She tapped the table with her heel.

"Nah, it's pretty perfect the way it is," Steve replied gulping down the last of his beer, "I'm craving shrimp. Anyone else in?"

Danny winced at the thought, "I'd rather not need another round of Pepto Bismol, thanks."

"You'd better pray I don't tell Kamekona that," Steve threatened with a smirk, "He'll force feed you his knew bacon wrapped horseradish shrimp."

_Bacon wrapped._

_Dear god. _Danny's insides practically heaved at the thought.

"That is an atrocity."

* * *

**A/N: KatieB suggested this idea. Hope it lives up!**

**Shout Outs: Thanks again to Lidil for reviewing. Hopefully Adam was in character, though you are definitely right, he certainly seems to be showing shades of Danny :p  
**

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, alerted and Favorited!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**The one with steaks, sand and Kamekona:**

Today was a good day. That was what Kade had determined after pondering the matter for a good hour.

Settled comfortably on the stand she stared at her painfully pale legs and decided maybe she could use a little bite of colour. Especially when she compared them to Kenji's and Grace's perfectly golden one's. Even with her white legs and her clearly unique disposition, she still determined that it was a good day. Today was that barbeque, the one Chin had promised her ages ago. Everyone was settled comfortably on the beach and the lanai of Steve's home. McGarrett himself and Williams were crooning over the grill like old ladies over knitting.

"Steven, you need to flip the hamburgers," Danny commented sharply and attempted to grab the spatula out of Steve's hand and quickly earned himself a slap with said cooking utensil, "They're going to burn!"

"They'll be fine, stop being such a critic!"

"I'm sure you've had to endure culinary torture in all your crazy travels, but us sane, normal and _healthy_ people would rather not eat charcoal, you gorilla."

"Please, you're from Jersey. How often could you have ever grilled in Jersey?"

"Do _not_ insult Jersey."

"I was insulting you, Danno."

It was one part adorable and one part sad. And one part annoying if Chin were to comment.

"Play nice kids, or you'll be grounded," he called from his place on a lawn chair with Malia. Both looked so restful and peaceful that not even Danny and Steve's bickering could ruin their mood.

"Are Steve and Danny always like that?" Kenji watched the war of the steaks begin curiously.

"Yeah, actually their being kind of nice right now," Grace commented with a smirk on her face, "They get really mad over the car keys." Kade shook her head in the affirmative vigorously and glanced over her shoulder at the two men. Somehow that had become normal and even amusing. And somewhat comforting if Kade was willing to comment. Their arguing meant everything was mostly alright.

"Alright, I'm going for a swim," Kono decided standing up and dusting herself off, "Want me to teach you that breast stroke, Grace?"

"Yeah!" the girl hopped up and followed Kono like a little ducky. The girl had decided that the rookie cop was her idol, mostly because Gracie witnessed Kono take down a suspect last week and was now begging Danny to teach her how to punch. Said father had given her the roundabout for now, but was starting to look into martial arts classes like a dutiful parent.

"I think I'll catch some of that surf too," Kenji nodded standing up as well, "You coming Kade?"

For a second Kade was blindsided by Kenji's physique. Let's just say the kid probably could've handled those Yakuza thugs himself all those months ago and for some reason this somewhat popular boy with rockin' abs was spending his Saturday afternoon with her. It was nothing short of odd. With a swallow, Kade shook her head, staring past him at the water. There was nervousness in her eyes and he saw it.

"You don't know how to swim do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Yes I suppose between being a genius and being Yakuza royalty you probably didn't get much time to catch a wave or two."

...

"Sorry that was a bad attempt at a joke."

"Why are you here?" Kade asked before she could stop herself. It was question she had for months, since the Yakuza incident actually. Since then, Kenji had become her best friend and whenever he could, spent lunch sitting with her, or agreed to be lab partner and even picked her for his team in PE. In return she hadn't done much, or at least she thought so.

"Cause I was told there would be steak?" Kenji wasn't quite sure how to answer and guessed by the look on Kade's face that she was expecting a far better answer, "Because you helped me when everyone had pretty much accepted that I would harangued into a gang. Because you are living proof that your family doesn't make you, they only help and because I know where I stand with you." He stopped and stared at the surf again, "Now come on, I need to teach you enough so that you don't drown in an emergency...or when we go snorkeling next week with school."

He held a hand out to her. Something that hadn't been done in a long time.

With a hesitant smile, she took his hand and Kade found herself waist deep in the most pleasant waters she had ever come by.

"Well, well, well," Chin raised his sunglasses from his face to survey the sight before him. Kade, strictly a land creature, was willingly walking out onto the water. Keeping a firm grip on a certain young man's hand as she went, she looked nervous, but for once that didn't stop her, "Kade's made a friend."

"Looks like more than a friend, bruddah," Kamekona commented leaning back in his lawn chair.

"Kade doesn't swim..." Danny had one eye brow raised and was watching the two teens scrutinizing, "And he definitely is not a certified swim instructor."

"Last time I tried to teach her to surf she hit me with her surf board and ran away," Steve looked mildly hurt.

"Thats cause she's not interested in learning brah," Chin commented with a smirk, "Kade's got her eyes on something else, even if she doesn't know it yet."

Realization seemed to appear on their faces along with a great amount of confusion. For the past several months, Kade had shown little interest in people in general, much less pretty surfer boys with tans and nice hair. This was a development none of them had been expecting.

"You don't think..." Steve trailed off thoughtfully.

"No way," Danny shook his head, "Nuh-uh, not Kade."

"Hey guys-"

"Noshimori will probably know what to do," Steve suggested glancing uneasily at Kade and Kenji and interrupting Chin.

"Guys-!"

"Yeah, but I doubt it will be a normal person solution." Danny placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Nancies!" Chin waved his arms empathically and finally Steve and Danny glanced at him, "Do you smell something burning?" The question was deeply sarcastic, but sure enough when they glanced down at the grill they spotted a few pieces of dark meat.

"Damn it Steve, I told you they would burn!"

"Hey, I was distracted! And they're just well done!"

"I'll order take out," Malia sighed, lazily sitting up, "Let's make it a rule that those two cannot cook together."

"Along with so many other things," Chin replied slipping his sunglasses back on.

"Amateurs." Kamekona muttered.

Yes, it was a good day.

* * *

Hola Amigos!

I'm back from vacation and in writing mood. And also, I have a new pename! Hooray for change!

**Shout Outs:** Francis2-Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you like this story and hope it continues to keep you entertained! Lidil- Thank you for reveiwing again. I'm so glad you still like this story and still follow it.

Drop me a line if it suits your fancy!

Veil.


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER!  
**

**The Day That Never Ends:**

1:23 pm

"Wow, never thought a Noshimori would be caught at a petting zoo," said the Triad member covered in gang tats.

Stopping mid pet, Kade gently set the iguana in her hand back upon its perch and took position in front of young Gracie Williams who now looked mildly concerned and imitated Kade, placing her Gecko back in its pen. Upon Danny's request, Kade had agreed, somewhat grudgingly, to enter this place of forest and farm creatures. It should have been a normal outing. Then again nothing in Hawaii was ever strictly normal.

"Gracie, go to the bathroom. I'll come get you soon." The order was quick and low. 'Gracie' was an endearment Kade only used in times of crisis or emotional turmoil. It was a warning signal. Currently, Grace was guessing there was some sort of emergency. With a nod, the girl turned heel and dodged through the small crowd that had nearby gathered around a parrot the size of a dog. The men didn't chase her, they were not after Grace.

"She's so responsible," a second man commented smugly, "Watching out for the little kid. Really upstandin'."

"Yes, since she's being so helpful, maybe we'll give her a chance to get this over the easy way," the other suggested casually leaning into a slightly aggressive stance with his feet apart, ready to give chase if need be.

Kade weighed her options.

And here she had thought she might be able to pet an iguana without finding trouble.

1:40 pm

"Here you go boys." Kamekona plopped two large plates in front his cop pals. Never did he think he would have 'cop pals' quite like this. It was one thing being a confidential informant; it was entirely different hanging with police off duty. Steve and Chin paid their dues and grabbed their forks with vigour. The two islanders were far more fearless when it came to Kamekona's concoctions, the import (AKA Williams), tended to be far more conservative with his choice of Hawaiian cuisine and Danny gently prodded his food before taking a delicate bite.

"It's good," Chin's surprise didn't insult him too much, though Kamekona certainly did note it.

"Yeah, definitely better than whatever we had last week," Steve agreed.

"Oh yeah," Kamekona grinned remembering his last culinary adventure, "The spam fried shrimp."

"Yeah, _that_." Danny wrinkled his face as the memory. Admittedly today's concoction was somewhat tasty, even if it made his sinus's flare up at whatever unfamiliar spice covered his meal. Thankfully his ringing cell phone saved him from having to comment, "Detective Williams." His answer was curt and professional, but that quickly fell away as he realized who was calling, "Grace? Gracie, slow down! What happened to Kade?"

The other two cops shot each other glances before staring intently at Danny whose face went from confused to worried and angry in two minutes.

"_Some men came up to us and then Kade told me to go to the bathroom but she didn't come to get me!"_ Gracie's voice sounded frightened and tiny on the phone and cut deeply at Danny who like all fathers, wished he could protect his child from every negative thing in the world.

"Alright, stay in the bathroom Gracie, hide in a stall," he ordered his daughter as gently as he could while fighting down a wave of panic, "I'm coming to get you."

"Danny what's going on?" Steve abandoned his lunch along with Chin and they all hurried towards their respective vehicles.

"I don't know, someone approached them and Kade told Gracie to run to the bathroom," Danny explained dialling the petting zoo so he could get security mobilized and shut the place down until they arrived with HPD, "Now Grace is hiding in the bathroom and Kade is missing."

2:30

In the space of half an hour the entire petting zoo had been turned into a crime scene and searched thoroughly for either Kade or the men Grace described. Every man, woman and child had been accounted for except their missing Noshimori and the entire park was turned upside down. The youngest Williams was in a right state at the thought that Kade might be in trouble because of her, and Danny did his best to comfort her, but he was worried himself.

"They've searched the entire park, nothing yet." Kono updated her teammates quickly.

"That's because she left the park with two men right after she sent Grace to the bathroom," Chin appeared next to them looking huffed, "Security footage shows her leaving through the main entrance." Flicking through is Ipad, he brought up the tape. It featured Kade, with a clearly gritted jaw, flanked by two large men who had deceptively concealed weapons in their belts.

"Those tats," Steve flicked his fingers and zoomed in on the bicep of the closer man and looked at it carefully, "He's triad."

"So Kade was kidnapped by the rival crime syndicate to the one her family runs?" Danny confirmed running his hands through his hair. This was not shaping up to be some sort of misunderstanding.

This was something that they should have been able to prevent, after all it was the reason Kade was in his care at all. Oddly enough, Danny had assumed that Kade would be safe, despite her family and their trade; he thought she was far from that world because she always acted as though she had nothing to do with it. There always seemed to be a defined line between Kade and 'the business'; she was off limits, she was an innocent bystander and she should have been beyond vulnerability. This was certainly a fine way to realize how wrong he was. Worry bubbled in Danny's stomach as nausea.

2:33

_If there be trouble, let it be in my day, that my children may have peace -Thomas Paine_

"Adam, Kade's been kidnapped." Kono spoke quickly into her phone while simultaneously turning her back from the crime scene.

"Kade is where?!" Adam was doing his best not to punch the wall as Kono did her best to soothe him over the phone. When security has escorted out of his cell and to a phone, he had assumed something bad happened. Of course the severity of the situation only hit him when Kono said the magic words.

"We'll find her Adam, just remain calm and _do not_ do anything stupid," Kono ordered tersely.

"Who did it? Kono what is going on?!"

"I'll call you when I have more," Kono hung up quickly as a few officers approached her. In all truth, she should not have been sharing the details of the investigation with Adam. It was a sort of grey area seeing as how he was in prison, but she felt obligated to give him her brief update.

"Cuz, Steve says to head to HQ and track down the car," Chin called from some distance away, "I'll finish up the interviews."

"Alright!" Kono hoped she was doing the right thing.

2:30

"You know, they say that a victim's chance of survival drops to zero percent after twenty four hours," the man was one Kade recognized, although it had been years and years since she had seen him. He had been among the mourners at her mother's funeral. He had been the traitor that her father searched for tirelessly. He was the reason she had nightmares on a regular basis that woke her up in a cold sweat, "by my calculation you've got about twenty three left."

"Ninety one percent of victims are murdered twenty four hours after being kidnapped, not **all** of them," Kade corrected him stoically and confidentally, "My survival _does not_ drop to zero."

She resisted adding 'dumbass' to the end of that statement. At the very least she could have been graced with slightly less idiotic kidnappers. Thought admittedly kidnappers with guns were dangerous regardless of IQ.

Still, her survival would not drop to zero.

It was all she had to cling to at this point.

_Yesterday is dead, Tomorrow hasn't arrived yet -Groucho Marx_

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Wow guys its been...months...since my last update.

My deepest apologies, school has been beyond hectic this year. Hopefully things'll quiet down next week once all my applications are in and my mid terms are done.

On another note, this is probably going to be a twoshot or a threeshot depending on how I feel. And I eventually morph this story in the current timeline of Hawaii Five-0 starting with the season finale of the last season.

Don't forget to review/rate/rant/criticize!

Veil out.


	11. Chapter 11

**The dogmas of the quiet past are inadequate to the storm future -Abraham Lincoln**

_It should be stated that Adam was lucky, incredibly lucky, that he had been out at a bar with friends that night in the winter of 2001. Having returned to Tokyo from Stanford for Christmas break, he had been eager to escape his large family home and to avoid anything that smacked of his father or his father's business. _

_That left just little five year old Kade and his dear mother at home alone, but they did not mind so much. It was usually just them a small handpicked team of security. With his father often in Hawaii, and with Adam himself spending much of his time stateside, the females of the Noshimori clan lived an easy existence. Well as easy as one could with a unique daughter like Kade. _

_Kade. Whose very life changed that chilly night. Perhaps if he had been there, Adam could have prevented the whole affair, or at the very least spared Kade a little bit of pain._

_But he wasn't in time for any of that. When he arrived home, well after midnight, there was nearly a dozen officers sniffing around his home. There was blood all over the sunroom. Later he would learn that it wasn't simply the splatter of gun wound, but a brutal murder that left more than a considerable mess. _

_It seemed he missed everything that day._

_A passerby had called the police._

_The identification of his mother's corpse had been done by a neighbour._

_The police had called his father._

_And Kade?_

_No one seemed to know where she was. _

"_Excuse me, I'm looking for my sister," Adam approached an EMT this time, hoping he would receive a decent answer and was afraid he would receive the worst news._

_The man took pity on him, "She's here. She's not injured."_

_The way he said that led Adam to believe that something possibly worse had happened to her. When he opened the door of the ambulance he had gritted his teeth at the sight of the blood. It was not her own, no, Kade seemed to be uninjured as promised. _

_But her eyes._

_They were blank. _

_Since she could walk, Kade had proven to be more than a little eccentric, even for a five year old. So much so that Adam had always kept himself at a little bit of a distance from her. But seeing her eyes, her completely empty eyes, made him sick with guilt. _

"_Kade?" his voice wavered slightly, the reality of what had happened suddenly rained down upon his head and tears blinked in his eyes._

"_Onee-chan?" her voice was crisp and clear, but sounded more broken than his ever could have._

_From that day on, everything changed, but Adam doubted that his life would ever change as much as Kade's had. _

**3:35 pm**

The memories of that night often plagued Adam in the form of mind shattering guilt.

Logically he knew there was nothing his presence would have changed, there was nothing in the world that could have saved his mother from her horrible fate that night, but the largely illogical part of his mind, the soft frail part, wondered at the possibilities.

Once again, Adam was helpless.

This time due to imprisonment, which made it all the worse.

All he could do was wait. Wait for Kade to be found.

"Noshimori," a group of five inmates, all Triads or former Triads, blocked his path. These men were not here to fight, it was obvious. They were here to deliver bad news, "If you want your sister back, then I suggest you meet our demands."

The words made him bolt out of his seat, "About time you bastards got here."

Perhaps it was the fierceness in his expression or the swift anger in his eyes, but Adam looked formidable, formidable enough to be a Yakuza head and on this day, the inmates chose not to test his patience.

**4:00 pm**

"We've got a BOLO out on the car and facial recognition ID-ed one of the guys," Kono's fingers were whirring over the screen as she typed. Quickly, a picture of 'Baddy 1' appeared on the screen, "His name is Yow Chun, a suspected Triad Snakehead."

After seeing hundreds of villains in his time, Danny had to admit that there was one commonality in a large percentage of them. The real career criminals, the sociopaths and the one's hardened by blood and pain, they had the coldest hardest eyes that he had ever beheld, "Known associates? Location? Anything?"

"The guy just arrived two days ago from Japan oddly enough," Kono explained while simultaneously finding as much information as she could. It was a scanty file at best.

"Did arrive with anyone?" Steve had a feeling in his gut. There were a few minutes of frantic typing until Kono found the flight manifest. It seemed that Yow Chun had arrived with three other men. Running the faces, she expected the system to take at least a few seconds, but one of the pictures beeped immediately.

"Shit," the word was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

The name attached to one of the faces was Yong Wei. A large scar covered one side of his face and Kono knew exactly how it got there.

"I'm sorry; do you know this particular piece of filth?" Danny asked carefully.

"Adam once told me about his mother's murder," Kono swallowed hard. This was not her secret to tell. It belonged to Adam and more importantly to Kade, but she could not see a way out for either of them if she stayed silent, "He told me that a Triad leader named Yong Wei killed his mother in Tokyo eleven years ago. He told me that Kade saw everything."

The silence that followed was wrapped in disbelief.

"Kono, get Adam Noshimori transferred into our custody now," Steve's demand was low and strong.

**4:15 pm**

Contrary to popular belief, Kade was not past all common sense. At this point she could tell she was in trouble and also had the good sense to shut up and not make matters worse for herself. After pacing in her tiny cell for a time, her mother's murderer stopped and pulled close to her, so that they were almost nose to nose.

"You look different." It was not meant to be anything but a neutral statement and Kade could not stop herself before it slipped out. It was true however.

When he had murdered her mother, when he had Mrs. Noshimori held down by his guards so that he could cut out her heart, the man had been brutal, a killer and a sadist, but even then he had not the vim and vigour to kill a child. Eleven years ago he had let her live, pretended that he had not known she was hiding in the closet three feet away from him where her mother had stashed her. It had been like a secret only she and this unnamed monster shared.

It was a secret that haunted her every action since then.

Now he seemed completely free from any mercy at all. He would kill her if and when he got the chance.

But right now he was waiting and so in a way, she was waiting too.

"It's been a decade kid," he replied with a smirk at her, "I'm surprise you remember me."

_How could I not, you bastard?_

"Did they ever even tell you my name?" when she didn't answer, he looked amused, "Yong Wei. It's a pleasure to officially meet you Kade Noshimori."

Kade would have to remember that name. Someday soon it would be on a tombstone and she would hate to miss the chance to see that funeral.

* * *

SHOUT OUTS: Stront, Francis2, Starrgirl22. Thanks a lot for reviewing guys!


End file.
